Hoshino Kiseki
is one of the two main characters within Melodia Pretty Cure♫. She is a fourteen year old girl with a passion for singing but she has a fear of performing in front of a large audience. Kiseki's alter ego is who is known to sing Pop Music. Her catchphrases are and . Bio Appearance As a civilian, Kiseki has chestnut brown hair that curls at the ends. She leaves it down with some strands of hair tied into a low ponytail at the back by a pink bow. To keep her bangs from her face, she wears pink hair clips. Her eye color is magenta. In winter, she wears a black 3/4 puffy sleeved shirt that she stuffs into a pink and magenta flowy checkered skirt. She wears black leggings and brown boots that have gold buckles on the front. As Cure Wonder, her hair color becomes blonde, curlier and longer. It splits into three parts that reach her thighs and she wears a dark pink ribbon on her head that has two strands of hair forming a heart. Replacing her pink hair clips are pink bows. Her eye color goes from magenta to green. Personality A friendly girl, Kiseki has a love for singing. However she is rather conscious of her singing voice. Despite having stage fright, she looks up to idols and formed a Music Club to try and fix this fear. She loves to have fun and always tries to remain positive as possible. To keep herself fit, she attends a gym and also takes dance classes to obtain that idol status. She doesn't take being a Pretty Cure seriously until Kumiko and the villain prove to her that she might want to. Relationships *'Nagamiya Kumiko' *'Aria' Etymology : means 'star' https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hoshi which relates to how idols can sometimes be referred to as stars. means 'field' but as a syllabus, "no" can indicate a possessive http://www.sf.airnet.ne.jp/ts/japanese/message/jpnDwMzfU8JDwMaYYyP.html. 'Hoshino' as a phrase could mean "Stars of" or "Star's" instead of "Star Field". : In kanji, means 'miracle' https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kiseki. Cure Wonder is the emotion aroused by something awe-inspiring, astounding, or surprising http://www.thefreedictionary.com/wonder. History Cure Wonder "Popping wonder filling your heart with love! Cure Wonder!" はじけるワンダーは愛で心を埋める！キュアワンダー！ Hajikeru wandā wa ai de kokoro wo umeru! Kyua Wandā! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Kiseki. Unlike Cure Eternal, Kiseki uses attacks and performs songs based of Pop Music. Her first battle song is Wonderful・Beautiful・Heart. To transform, she must be with Kumiko at all times. Transformation Sequence Attacks * : Is the first attack that Cure Wonder performs with Cure Eternal in episode 2. Songs Kiseki's voice actress, Yūki Aoi, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Sakamoto Maaya, who voices Nagamiya Kumiko, and Hikasa Yōko, who voices Watanabe Kanami. *Wonderful・Beautiful・Heart Duets Trivia *Kiseki's birthday falls on August 20, which makes her zodiac a Leo. *Cure Wonder is the first Cure to not wear anything on her wrists. *Cure Wonder has a similar hair style to Cure Muse from Suite Pretty Cure♪. *Like most other Cures, she has a drastic eye color change, with her normal civilian eye color going from magenta to green when she is as Cure Wonder. *Like her partner, Nagamiya Kumiko, Kiseki too has different hairstyles for every season. Gallery References Category:Melodia Pretty Cure♫ Category:Melodia Pretty Cure♫ characters Category:Cures Category:HibikiCures Category:Gallery